Double life
by noffermans
Summary: Bakura is a famouse popstar in Japan and goes to a new school. Ryou is bullied very often there. But he has a secret identety. What will happen if these two will meet Warning Yaoi
1. First meeting

**So hey, even a completely different kind of story. I just wanted to do something else and I had much fun writing it. Don't worry, I'm busy writing 'Joey's Secret,' but I had to take some time for this one, too. Well, on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

I'm Bakura Tazamake. I'm one of the most famous pop stars in Japan. Because I'm travelling that much I transfer schools at least 3 times a year, if not more. Today I'm going to a new school named "Domino High."

As I come in most girls and boys started whispering and pointing at me. It was so annoying. Nobody hangs around me for just being myself, so I became very cold hearted. But when I sing, I let all my emotions out. Not that anyone notices that.

I was walking to my locker when I bumped into someone. He had white hair and brown eyes, and he stared at the ground. He looked just like me. Only my hair was silver and my eyes were sharper.

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled.

Some other boys who were standing at the other side of the hall saw us. "Hey, you freak, don't talk to him. You're not worth his time." A boy with black hair came running up to us.

"I'm sorry, Nio-sampai," the white-haired boy said before he walked off.

"I'm sorry about that, Bakura-sama. Don't get near it. It's a freak!" the dark haired boy cautioned.

As I walked into my class I saw that white-haired boy sitting in the corner, working on something. I heard someone whisper, "See that nerd? He is working again."

"Haha, yeah, like he would ever get a friend like that."

The boy hung his head a little. The teacher came inside, so I sat down next to him. The boy didn't even look at me. That had never happened before.

After class came the break. I saw that boy sitting alone at a table. I don't know why I felt so attracted by this white-haired boy, but I walked over to him.

Ryou's POV

I'm Ryou Bakura. I'm a normal boy. Or, at least that's what people think. Alright, that's not what they think at all. They think I'm a nerd, a freak, or even worse things. But I live a double life. I'm the number one pop star in Japan. But they'd never guess.

It's a secret identity. When I perform, I'm well known as Miro. I wear a wig to make my hair brown. It's funny…most people think that I'm a fan of Bakura. Well, yes, I am-but I never go to his concerts. Bakura did come to my school. And I am that stupid boy that bumped into him.

I stared at my lunch. I sat alone. Not that anyone would sit next to me. Well, Marik would, but he is in Egypt for two months.

"Is this place taken?" I looked up to see Bakura standing behind me.

"N-No, go ahead."

I forget what to say. I'm really shy. At least, that is true when I'm Ryou. If I'm Miro, I'm confident. I can sing for a million people, but when I'm Ryou, not even to one.

He sat down and I heard everyone whisper around us. That goes on about me, for sure. Why do they hate me so much?

"Hey, are you alright? You haven't touched your food yet."

"I'm not that hungry," I mumbled.

We were silent for a minute, before I suddenly blurted out, "Why are you sitting next to me? I heard what Nio-sampai said to you." I looked at Bakura out of the corner of my eye.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll decide for myself if you're a freak or not. I don't go by others' opinions. And I can sit wherever I want." Bakura did sound a little irritated.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For asking that." I looked at Bakura directly now. He was staring me.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

"N-no!" I said quickly. "I-It's j-just that…" I said. I looked over my shoulder and saw many glares, so I kept quiet.

Bakura's POV

That boy suddenly became silent. I heard some people talking around us. Two people came to the table. One of them was that Nio guy. He stood on the other side of the table. The white-haired boy looked up, then quickly looked down when he saw Nio.

Nio leaned closer to him. "What did I say to you earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Nio-san."

"What did you call me?" he hissed angrily.

"Sorry, Nio-sampai."

He stood up, but before he could leave I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He let out a small yelp of surprise when I did that. Then I turned to those boys and said, "You two should go before I get really angry."

The boys glared and then turned around. I still held his arm.

"Why are you doing what he says?" I asked angrily.

"I-I-I…" he said, his eyes flickering all around. He was nervous as hell. I stood up, dragging him with me. I grabbed our bags and got us out of the cafeteria. I knew a lot of people were staring at us at that moment.

When fewer people were around, how much calmer that boy seemed to become. I smiled as we ran through the hallways. Not even one day since we met and this boy is already driving me crazy. I let go of him when we were at a tree in the school yard. Ryou leaned against the tree and I stood before him.

''Can you explain now?'' I asked.

The boy nodded. He looked at me in the eyes now. "I-I think so."

I looked at him. This was very cute, the way he stood there. I liked it. Hmmm…looks like someone got my attention.

"Well," the boy said, "I don't know what to say about it." He was red.

I smiled. Oh, I am soooo liking this. "Let's make it easier. We'll ask each other questions and see what we find out."

The boy's eyes lit up. "O-okay, will you start?"

I nodded. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "Ryou Bakura."

"Ryou…that is a nice name. It's not from around here, is it?"

"That's right, I'm from England."

"That explains the cute accent."

Ryou blushed madly then he asked, "Do you have something against gay people?"

I saw some panic in his eyes, so I smirked, "If I did I'd have something against myself."

Ryou's eyes widened with realisation. "So you're—"

"Yes, I'm gay, and from the first question I assume you are too?" I said. My arm rested above his head against the tree, and I leaned closer to him. Ryou blushed and nodded. "Are you single?" I whispered.

His brown eyes stared into mine as he nodded. "Good," I whispered.

Ryou's POV

I stood there under him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It looks like I have completely fallen for this guy in just the few minutes I have been with him. How did that happen? I am blushing like hell, but I've never felt so strongly for anyone before today. "A-are you?" I asked.

He nodded, then came a little closer until our lips were almost touching. A little movement and we were kissing. "Good," I said, my lips brushing his slightly.

Then Bakura smiled and pressed his lips firmly against mine. It felt like I was in heaven. His arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I wound my arms around his neck and felt his tongue slide over my lips. I opened them happily. He went wild and I have never felt this wonderful in my entire life.

When he let go of me I was panting a little. That was my first kiss.

"I never believed love at first sight existed until I met you," he whispered in my ear.

"I didn't believe it either, but I like it very much." The bell rang, but for the first time I didn't run to class. No, now I have something much better. I pulled at his neck with my arms and brought his lips to mine again. Oh, yes, this is great!

Bakura's POV

I was surprised when he dragged me into a second kiss. The second kiss of my life, and it was as amazing as the first.

When he let me go, he mumbled, "You're good."

"You are, too," I replied. His smile was very cute.

"You're so cute," I said as I smiled. "Want to go to my house?" I asked.

"Yes."

I moved away from him, and we began walking down the street. As soon as we walked away, that Nio guy came again, with two friends this time. I grabbed Ryou's hand. He had a tight grip on mine. His eyes stared at the ground again.

"Ryou," I whispered.

"Yes," he said very softly.

''

"I want to tell you something my father used to tell me. People who crawl away at the sight of someone else's anger are dogs, or even worse. You're not a dog, Ryou. So look your enemy in the eye and fight. I'll be there to help you. I won't blame you if it doesn't go right the first time.

"I-I don't think I have the courage," Ryou confessed nervously.

I looked forward. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. Never forget that. I had the courage to kiss you and my dream came true. Now it's your turn." I looked into Ryou's eyes, which were very big. Then he smiled and nodded.

Ryou's POV

That was a weird kind of pep talk. But it worked. I ain't a dog! I'm a human. I smiled again. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality," I whispered softly to myself. That was so true! I really liked the sound of that.

Nio-san and the others stood before us. I looked at them. I felt my face become red, but I thought about what Bakura said and the fact that he was holding my hand.

"Freak, what is this! Are you denying my orders? You know what happened last time!"

I was frightened, but it was time I stood up for myself.

"Yes, I did, and I ain't afraid of you."

"You little pest! You need a lesson again." He came at me. I let go of Bakura's hand and raised my hands in front of my face for protection. But the punch never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Bakura had punched Nio hard in the face. He laid motionless on the ground.

"Anyone else who wants to fight?" The other boys stood there for a moment before running away.

"I…thanks," I said.

"No problem. That was easy." He cupped my cheek. "Are you okay…are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you," I said, hugging him tight.

When he let go, he said, "I think I have a new idea for a song!"

"Would you sing a little of it for me? Then I'll sing for you."

"You can sing?"

I smiled a devilish smile. "Better than you think. You'll be surprised."

"Huh?"

"Sing and I will sing along with you"

"Good…but not here. At my house?"

"Sounds great," I said, kissing him once again.

"Let's go!"

**I'm thinking about another chapter for this one. It took me two days to write this and one day to type it. I had much fun writing it, and I liked how it turned out, no matter what you guys say. But please leave a review. **


	2. Miro

**So I have another chapter. I couldn't resist doing it. It's fun to write this story. I know I have to work on Joey's secret, too…but I like this one so much. So please don't blame me. Life is hard enough already.**

Ryou's POV

Bakura held my hand as he dragged me away from school. We did go attend the rest of the classes. We didn't skip school or anything. I let my dad know I was with someone today. He sounded very happy for me.

"So, where do you live?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"Not far from here." We stopped before a house.

"It is big, but not as big as mine."

"You're a little strange, you know that?"

"Huh," I said.

"Most people say 'wow, how big,' but you don't."

I smiled. My house is bigger, but it's empty through.

"Wait, so you're richer than me?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "Apparently, yes."

I saw Bakura mouth something. He dragged me inside. "Dad, I'm home!" Bakura screamed, "And I brought someone with me!"

"Okay!" I heard someone yell back. "Wait, I want to meet this person!"

"We will wait in the kitchen!" Bakura shouted.

He still held my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Are your conversations always like that? Hollering through the house?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

At that moment a man came inside. When he saw me, he held out a hand. I took it and he began to shake mine. "Well, hello, I'm Bokura Tazamake."

"Ryou Bakura," I said.

"I would like to talk some more with you, but I have to go. I'll be back around 9:00. Oh, and Bakura, your mother called. She will be back tomorrow."

Bakura nodded as his father left. Bakura took my hand and dragged me up the stairs into what I assumed was his room. I looked around. It was like I thought it would be. But what I didn't expect to see was a poster of me. Well…a poster of me as Miro.

"You're a fan of his?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

I laughed. "Well, sort of…."

He looked at me oddly, but let it pass as nothing, and sat down on the bed. I sat down beside him, still looking around. I felt him softly kiss my cheek. I smiled, and then I turned and kissed him just as softly. We sat there like that for a good 10 minutes. Then I felt him press lightly against my chest, softly pushing me down on the bed without breaking contact. He lay slightly on top of me. And I was enjoying it.

Bakura's POV

I slowly climbed on top of him, pressing my mouth harder on his, eagerly pushing my tongue past his lips. My lust grew even more when I heard him moan beneath me. I let go of him, staring down at his flushed face. He is just so adorable. I bent down and started nibbling his ear.

"B-Bakura-"Ryou said.

"Mmm, yes, love?"

"S-stop. Please."

I did as he asked and looked in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ryou buried his head in my neck. "I…I just…." He trailed off.

I softly kissed his forehead and then his neck. "Don't worry, I understand. I won't go any farther than you allow me. Just tell me when to stop." I felt him nod. And then I felt something wet against my neck. My eyes grew wide in pleasure and surprise. I couldn't stop a moan. He had planned it all along, the little rat. I felt his teeth leave a mark. He pulled back and lay down. I slowly moved my hand to my neck and felt the bruise—it did hurt a little.

He smiled. "Can we sing now?"

"Don't you dare say you aren't enjoying this!"

"Oh, of course I am, but I want to sing, too. Then we can continue."

I smiled. "May I have one last kiss before we start singing?"

"You may."

I leaned over and kissed him, attacking his neck now. Hearing his soft moan, I smiled at that, using my teeth until he started moaning again. When I let go, I smiled at the little love bite that had formed.

I slowly sat up and pulled him up with me. "So, what do you want to sing?" I asked.

"Something from your CD's over there," he said as he pointed at my desk.

"You know they are CD's from Miro."

"Yes, I know," he said, standing up and looking through the titles like he was looking for one in particular. All of the sudden he picked one out without looking at it and turned on a song. I recognised it. It's one of my favourite songs. It was a duet Miro sang with another popular girl. "Do you mind if I sing Miro?" he asked.

"No, I don't."

He smiled sweetly.

I was a little nervous. Not because I had to sing a girl's part, but because I had to sing alone, to Ryou. In my opinion, it is less scary to sing to more people. I took a deep breath to calm myself a little and started.

When I started, my voice was soft. As I saw him smile, I stared to sing louder. I stopped. Ryou closed his eyes as he started to sing. When he did, I was blown away! He sang better than most of the people I have ever heard. He is even better than me!

Wait…did I just hear him twice? His voice sounds an awful lot like Miro's. No, he couldn't-He is!

Ryou's POV

Suddenly the music turned off. I finished the line I was singing before I opened my eyes. When I did, Bakura looked at me with bright eyes.

"Ryou…."

"Yes?"

"You are-I mean-are you?" he said, struggling over the words.

I laughed a little. "Yes, I am Miro."

Bakura blinked, but then he smiled. Before I knew it, he jumped over to me and hugged me tight. "Do you know how good you are at singing?" Then he stepped back a little so he could look into my face. "You're amazing!"

I laughed. "Well, thank you," I said. "You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"Why should I be?"

"For lying to you."

He smiled. "Don't worry; you probably have your reasons. I won't tell anyone."

I sighed and hugged him close. "Thanks. I promised my mother, before she died, that I will be Miro until I can face the world as myself."

"You're nice, Ryou," Bakura mumbled into my hair.

"Hey, Bakura?"

"Yes?" he said, not letting go of me.

"You said you had a new idea for a song, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you think it could be a duet? Then we can sing it together at the concert next month.

"How did you know about that concert?"

I smiled. "What do you think of the idea?"

"That sounds great. Could we start tomorrow? I don't feel like writing today."

"Yes, that would be alright."

Bakura held me for a minute longer and then he started to kiss me again. He leant me back on the bed again, only this time, not so softly. Not that I care, I felt him climb on top of me. I smiled happily. This has been the best day of my life and I don't want it to end. So I wrapped my arms around Bakura's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Bakura's POV

I have never felt like this before. It is amazing. I felt his arms slip around my waist. Suddenly he pulled a little too hard, so I fell on top of him. I started laughing, I just couldn't help it. I heard him laugh, too.

"Sorry about that."

I smiled and nibbled his ear. "Doesn't matter," I breathed. I heard him giggle. I leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Just all this. When I bumped into you today, I would never have suspected this to happen. Not that I mind."

"Do you think I mind?"

"Probably not," he said, giving me a light kiss.

But I wasn't buying it. I pressed him down on the bed and slipped my tongue into his mouth, mapping out every inch I could reach. Suddenly the door swung open. I quickly let go of Ryou's mouth and turned my head to see who it was.

When we saw who stood in the doorway, Ryou and I said together, "What are you doing here?"

**So that's it for now. You know I liked writing it, but typing it was hell. But I hope it turned out well. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've gotten so far, and you will hear from me soon.**


	3. Love you

**It's alive! It's alive! Seriously, the story was dead. But suddenly I had inspiration again. Okay, you guys waited long enough…here goes nothing.**

Ryou's POV

I looked up from my position beneath Bakura**. **The person stared at us. Bakura got off me and helped me up. But before we both knew it, we were knocked back on the bed in a bear hug.

"What? Hn. Marik, get off us!" Bakura and I yelled.

"Why should I?" He said as he made himself comfortable.

"Because you're heavy!" We both said at the same time.

"I'm not!" he protested.

"Yes you are!" we both screamed.

"`Why are you saying everything at the same time?" He asked, acting like he didn't hear us at all.

"We don't," we said in perfect sync.

Marik laughed at us. And finally let us go. We sat up again and I looked at my best friend, whose skin had more colour than usual. And before anyone says anything…YES, I have a friend. Marik is my best friend; I have known him for a long time now. He is crazy as hell, but I don't care though. Marik knows that I miss him when he goes to Egypt. But he had promised his parents to at least visit them for three months each year since he lives with his boyfriend…and yeah, more about that later.

"Why didn't you tell me you had come back from Egypt?" I asked him, a little upset.

"Uhhhh, it did slip my mind. Seriously, I needed to hurry to get to the plane and I forgot."

I sighed…typical Marik. "But why didn't you tell me you were dating my cousin?"

"Cousin?" Bakura sighed and nodded and then asked, "But why are you here?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Marik just smiled. "You know my parents. And besides, now I can meet Mariku here. And your father knew about it-that I did come today."

Bakura shook his head. "I'm really glad I don't have his horrible memory."

I laughed softly at that. Then Marik put his head on his hand and asked curiously, "So when did you two meet?"

I started to blush a little and said softly, "Today."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!?" Marik shouted.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Bakura asked, more than a little angry.

"No! But how?"

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Bakura asked.

"Well, yes, but how can you love someone after only meeting them today?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "No idea…how can you love Mariku?"

Marik flushed red. "That has nothing to do with this!"

Mariku and Marik had been dating for a few years. Their relationship is the reason Marik doesn't live with his parents anymore. He lives with Mariku in an apartment. Marik's parents couldn't accept Mariku, who had done a lot of wrong things. He is insane; really…he almost killed Marik once. He still feels guilty for that, and that is good, too. I don't know what made the two of them come together, but soon afterwards Marik needed to move to Egypt because of it. When he called me he sounded so depressed, like he had no will to keep on living. Luckily, his siblings did notice that, and it convinced them to let him go back to Mariku. They agreed-as long as Marik visited them a total of three months a year. Marik happily agreed to those terms as long as he could be with Mariku.

I still can't stand the fact that my best friend is dating a person who almost killed him, but since he is happy, I will do nothing to stop him.

Bakura rolled his eyes at his comment.

Then we heard a voice, "Ricky… where are you?" Mariku appeared in the doorway. He saw Marik and then he almost jumped on him. "Ricky I missed you!" He declared happily, before he kissed him…very passionately, might I add.

After everything that had happened, Mariku has changed. He had some very big mood swings. When he was with Marik he was very, very happy. But say something wrong and he would snap. He tries to stop it, but he can't do much about it.

"P-pleas-ease s-stop." I begged them with a bright red face.

Mariku pulled away from Marik and put him in his lap as he said, "Hey, Ryou…Bakura—are you guys an item, too?"

I felt Bakura's grip on me tighten. "Yes, we are."

That made me feel very happy. I started to smile and moved closer to him.

Bakura's POV

I laid my head on his, burying half my face in his hair. How could I love this boy so much already? I just met him today. But I love him…so very, very much.

"Bakura, I'm home," we heard from downstairs.

"Weird," I said. "Mom is early-Dad said she would be home late." I softly kissed Ryou's cheek before I lifted him out of my lap and stood up. "Want to meet my mother?" I asked him as I held out my hand to him. He nodded happily as he took my hand and I pulled him up. Then I looked at the two blondes on my bed. "You two come along, too. I don't want you two alone in my room after what happened last time."

"Aww, come on, Bakura-it was an accident," Marik said.

I sighed and mumbled an apology to Ryou as I walked over to the pair and grabbed them by their ears. And they both said, "Owww! Uhhh, Kura, stop that!"

I pulled their ears closer to my mouth and growled, "Only Ryou may call me that. If you say it again, you'll be seriously injured." And with that I dragged the two of them out of my room. Ryou just followed behind me snickering all the way. At the top of the stairs I let go of their ears. They were both rubbing their ears and mumbling some Egyptian curses.

Ryou stood beside me and looked at me questioningly. "I'd rather not have my chamber explode again." Ryou seemed to know what I was talking about since he himself face palmed. I wrapped my arm around him again and kissed those perfect, pink lips of his. Then we walked downstairs.

"Mom where are you? There is someone I want you to meet."

"In the kitchen, darling," she called.

I felt a little embarrassed as I held Ryou's hand and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mother and a strange man sitting at the table. The man looked up as we came inside, with Marik and Mariku right behind us.

"Dad?" Ryou said, surprised.

"Ryou!" the man said, just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was at a friend's house. But why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I was trying to arrange a duet with Bakura and Miro for the concert. If he wants to, of course," he said, looking at me.

"I would love the chance to sing with him," I said, watching Ryou from the corner of my eye. He smiled when I said that.

My mother smiled, too. "Well, then it is settled." She stood up and walked to Ryou. "And you are?" she asked. Ryou's face turned red. My mother has the habit of standing in people's personal space.

"R-Ryou B-Bakura," he stuttered.

"Mom, don't stand so close to him."

Then she noticed Ryou's red face. "Oh, sorry, darling, I'm known to do that often."

"Doesn't matter, ma'am," he said as his face returned to normal again.

"Oh, such a polite little boy," she said, smiling.

"Ryou?"

"Mmm? Yes, Dad?" Ryou said.

"It's getting dark…I think it's best that we go home now."

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right," Ryou said, a little sad.

Marik, who stood quietly with Mariku the whole time, spoke up, "It's time for us to go home, too. Come on, Riku!" Marik said as he tugged Mariku's hand.

Ryou stood before me "Uhhh, well-umm-bye Bakura," he said, blushing as he followed his father to the door.

Ryou's POV

I was almost at the door when Bakura said, "Ryou, wait a sec!" He ran to me.

"What is it, Bakura? Did I forget something?" I asked.

"Yeah, two things."

"That is weird. I nev-" Bakura shut me up with a mind blowing kiss. His mother made an "Aaw" sound and my father looked rather shocked. When he let go I was blushing madly. Then he pushed my bag into my hands. "Here's your bag," he said, and I could see that he was blushing too. "Good night," he mumbled.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, Kura."

I walked out the door and sat in the back of the car, smiling as I watched Bakura waving at me until I couldn't see him anymore. I felt so happy. I looked at my dad, who still looked shocked, but also seemed happy for me. When I got home I let myself land on the bed and fell into a very nice sleep, dreaming about my Kura.

Bakura's POV

I looked through my room. I felt happy for the first time in a long, long time. And all thanks to Ryou. As I looked up at the moon I thought I saw him for a moment. Yes, I had fallen deep for him. I smiled. It felt so good to smile again. I got into bed, for once letting the razor stay where it needed to be-locked up in my drawer.

**So what do you think…was it good? I have the feeling it could be better. But what did you think of the ending? Want to know what's going on? You have to wait** **for the next chapter. Oh and what do you guys think of another story where I explain what happened between Marik and Mariku? **


	4. A Date

**I had this chapter done a long time ago, but I never got around to typing it. I hope you guys like it. **

Ryou's POV

I woke up yawning. Today was Saturday; I've known Bakura for a little over two weeks now, and he is even better then I could ever imagine. I have had the feeling that I have fallen in love with him like 10 times already. He is a bit foul mouthed, but for some reason he talks very, very sweet to me.

Also, many girls at school are now angry at me for stealing "their Kura-chan." The Bakura fan club actually chased me around school one whole day because of that. When Bakura found out, well…let's just say he had a talk with them and I haven't had any problems ever since-if you don't count the name calling behind our backs, not that I care.

I hear my phone ringing. Because of the tune I know it is my Kura. I rushed out bed and picked up my cell. "Hello?" I said as I walked back to the bed, and lay down again.

"Hey, angel, how are you?"

"I'm fine; I hope you are, too. Why are you calling?"

"I'm fine, too, and…I'm calling, well…I was wondering…do you have something planned for today?"

I was surprised, so I sat up, and pulled my knees up, resting my head on them. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, do you want to go on a date with me…today?"

I think my face just shot blood-red. "I-I…YES! …Oops…didn't mean to shout. I w-would love t-to," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, I will pick you up in an hour…is that okay?"

"That is more then okay with me," I smiled, not able to do anything else at the moment.

"Okay…see you then."

"Yeah…see you in a while." I heard the click ending our phone call.

I sighed and jumped out bed. I only had an hour for breakfast and to figure out what to wear.

Bakura's POV

I stared at my cell with a slight blush warming my face. I did it! I asked him out, and more important, he said 'Yes!' I looked up and saw my reflection in the window. I was grinning like an idiot! God, I am really head over heels…if I do something as stupid as that over a simple date. But it isn't simple…actually, it's my first date.

I sighed. This would be hard…well, not too hard, because I did plan this already…only…will he enjoy it? Gahhh! What am I thinking?! Of course it's going to be fine; I planned this out, so just get over this!

I watched the clock….Shit! I need to be at Ryou's place in 15 minutes, how the hell did time go this fast? I grabbed the backpack with stuff for today and ran out of the house. I walked to where Ryou lived. I have not been to his house yet; I wanted to, but we had to cancel it because 'Miro' needed to meet someone. That is the bad part of us being superstars.

I walked to the mansion. Ryou was right, his house is really big. I walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the bell. The ringing sound was one of Miro's most famous numbers. The door opened and Ryou's dad stood in front of me. "Umm, Hi-is…Ryou there?" He looked at me, carefully scanning his eyes over me. "Ryou! Bakura's at the door for you."

"Okay! I'm coming!" I heard someone come down the stairs. And Ryou appeared behind his father. He smiled at me and his cheeks were slightly pink. I could feel my face heat up, too. "So…Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and came outside. "Bye, Dad!" He said before we walked away.

I took a good look at Ryou. He was wearing a light-blue pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a print of a bunny on it. "So where are we going?" He asked cutely. I gave him a smile. "That, my dear, is a surprise," was all I said, as I grabbed his hand.

Ryou's POV

I smiled as Bakura held my hand and led me to wherever we're going. I am loving this. This is my first date, and I love it! Haha, I said that already, didn't I?

Kura was leading us to a familiar building. "Are we going to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Maybe," Bakura said.

"We are?!" I beamed!

I heard him chuckle. "You're so cute, Ryou." I blushed slightly at this, as we walked into the cinema.

Suddenly I felt something in my hand, and Bakura whispered in my ear, "Can you please go get something to drink for us, while I go buy the tickets?" And before I could I ask anything, he was gone. I smiled as I stood in the line. I felt so happy and nervous at the same time. Are we only going to the movie…or are we going to do something else? I paid for the drinks and walked to Bakura, who waited in front of room three.

We had good seats: row 9, seats 9 and 10. We put the armrest down so that we could cuddle a bit. We sat down, and he wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "What are we going to watch?" He just smiled at me, without giving an answer. And for some reason, it didn't really matter anymore.

Bakura's POV

I smiled as we walked out of the movie theatre. The movie had been a bit scary for Ryou, but that made him cute. (Did I mention free hugs for me?) It was a bit too sappy for me, but it didn't matter too much, since I didn't really watch any of it. My little Ryou is wayyy more interesting.

Ryou was still shivering, when we walked out of the theatre. "Don't tell me you're still scared?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Just a little cold."

He leaned against me. I started to smile. I watched him as his expression went from happy to worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. He pointed over my shoulder. I turned to look outside. It was raining.

"I forgot my coat," he whispered. I smiled at him, and got my umbrella out of my backpack. My mother did say it was going to rain, after all. He smiled at me as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

We walked along the street, my arm still around his waist. We were talking about the movie. "The best part was the end! You know what, Kura? We should do this again soon." He had stepped in front of me, smiling brightly.

At that moment a car raced past us, making a huge wave of water that splashed all over Ryou. Ryou, who had only been wearing a T-shirt, started shivering. I quickly grabbed his arm and started looking for some shelter.

Ryou's POV

Bakura let go of my arm, as we stood in a bus station. I wrapped my arms around my waist, but it didn't help much. My teeth started clattering as well. I had my eyes closed when I felt something around my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Bakura closing the buttons of the coat that I was now wearing.

He looked lovingly into my eyes. "A bit warmer now?" I nodded. He smiled at me and he touched my cheek; his hand was warm. "We need to get you inside, and quick." I nodded again. Bakura put his umbrella up again and we walked further.

When we arrived at my home I took a hot shower. My dad let Bakura stay over, since the rain shower had gone over into a storm. I walked down the stairs with a blanket pulled around my shoulders. I saw Bakura in the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching the fire. He suddenly turned around to face me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah…much. Thanks for asking." I walked around the couch and sat down beside him, snuggling to his side.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I closed my eyes. I was tired-that cold rainwater drained my energy. I felt Kura kiss the side of my head. "If you want to sleep for a while, I understand," he said softly.

I shook my head; I didn't want to be away from Kura for anything. I heard him chuckle. Then he nuzzled his nose into my hair. "It's okay, I won't blame you…now rest."

Even though I didn't want to, I felt myself go sleepy, and soon I was in Dreamland.

**So, yeah. Sorry to leave you guys waiting for so long. I have a lot to do, and a lot to finish, so I don't know when the next one will be posted. But there will be a next one, for sure.**


End file.
